Running to the Enemy's Arms 2 :dealing with fangs
by dannyFANtom
Summary: just a run on with the premission of deadlydaisy8o8 the origanal author of corse must read Running to the Enemy's Arms first this is all about danny dealing with fangs disclaimer:I do not own the original idea just chaters after 1 this chapter is deadlydaisy8o8's so is the story idea I just thought it was a clifhanger but it was still amazing! So deadlydaisy8o8 this is for you!
1. the begining

Running to the Enemy's Arms 2 :dealing with fangs

just a run on with the premission of deadlydaisy8o8 the origanal author of corse must read Running to the Enemy's Arms first this is all about danny dealing with fangs

disclaimer:I do **not **own the original idea just chaters after 1 this chapter is deadlydaisy8o8's so is the story idea I just thought it was a clifhanger but it was still amazing!

So deadlydaisy8o8 this is for you!

"Now I believe I promised you my help in finding a certain ghost powered young man?" Instantly all of my attention was on the ghost. I had let my focus waver again and I could not stop from scolding myself for it, despite the fact that my inattention was what would allow me tofind Daniel in the first place.

"Yes. Where is he?" Clockwork smirked before he clicked the button on the top of his scepter.

I jumped back as Daniel abruptly became visible beside the Time Ghost. There was a moment where nothing and nobody moved. I simply stared at Daniel and he back at me while Clockwork seemed uninterested and looked back to his screens. Finally my mind seemed to catch up with the rest of me and I found myself lunging towards Daniel without abandon.

"Daniel!" I crushed his small from against my chest. I could hear his back popping as I squeezed him relentlessly but I couldn't bring myself to care. My hand cupped the back of his head and forced it to rest against my shoulder. His arms were pinned to his sides by my own which encircled him completely. Relief uncoiled in my chest so quickly I felt tears pressing behind my eyes. I exhaled heavily in a warble that might have been mistaken for a sob. I pet his head and stroked his back, as if to make sure he was actually there. He had just appeared! I had not sensed him or heard him. I knew he was there. I could feel him in my arms, but my conscious mind was still trying to catch up to the fact.

"_V-Vlad…air…"_ a raspy voice sounded from the boy in my arms and I immediately relinquished my tight grip though I did not let go of him completely. I simply shifted my grip to his shoulders and held him at arms length. Daniel heaved in breaths before coughing. I frowned and raked the boy over with my eyes.

"Daniel, are you hurt? Do you need medical attention? Where have you been?" Unsatisfied with my visual inspection I turned the boy over, shoving his shoulders around to get a look at his backside. I patted down his arms before I grabbed his chin and gave his head a good once over. Daniel spoke indignantly as he tolerated my attentions.

"Vlad, chill. No~body's abducted me." My eyes snapped to Daniel's when I heard his voice crack. I raised an eyebrow before I zeroed in on his throat. Had he been using his Ghostly Wail? I swear I was going to have to do something about that blasted ability of he kept injuring himself like this. Anxiety reared its head and gave my stomach a squeeze as I had a thought. What sort of situation would be one where he would need to use his 'last resort' in the first place?

"Daniel is something wrong with your throat? Have you used your Ghostly Wail recently?" A furious blush rose to his cheeks and his hand came up to scratch the back of his neck. He hesitantly opened his mouth to respond but he didn't get any further than that when I got a good look at his teeth. An entirely new set of anxieties and concern swept over me.

"Daniel when did your fangs come in? Do you need any antiseptic? You have been biting your lip haven't you? I can tell, your lower lip looks like it's been mauled by some sort of rodent. You can't do that Daniel your fangs are going to be extremely sharp and sensitive for a month or so now that they've finally dropped. I'll have to get you some of the toothpaste I used when mine came in, that should help. You will have to brush your teeth in your ghost form and your human form but the decrease in abuse your mouth will suffer will be worth it." I had pried Daniel's mouth open and was examining the inside of his mouth. His lower lip was tender and my brows furrowed at the amount of bruising and scratches that had appeared there. What had the boy been doing, eating his lower lip for lunch?


	2. you brush your teeth rechechecherecheche

**I hope im just as good as :deadlydaisy8o8 IM NOT USED TO WRITEING IM POV BUT IN HONOUR OF THIS ADOPTION I WILL TRY DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**Ps: for all you dp fan fictioners, do you ever look over your shoulder expecting a ghost character to be there? Or any?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DANNY'S POV**

Vlad seriously needed to chill _I_ was alright _I_ came to Clockwork.

"Vla~d calm do~wn-"

"Daniel you need to clean this it's going to get infected"

Then Vlad started to dab my lip with his handkerchief soon the red became soiled with the green ectoplasm in my blood

"Now Daniel isn't that better common lets go home "

"Vlad i~ts fine im ok i-I th~ink anyways…"

"no its not alright were going home and I will get you an antiseptic as I said I also have a toothpaste that you will use in both forms"

"Fine v~lad we c~an go if y~ou really want t~o. im kind of t~ired anyways."

These stupid cracks were getting on my nerves every 2 words crack! When was this evil-oh sorry ghost puberty going to be over? After we went home Vlad and I went into my room's bathroom

"Wait here I'm going to get that toothpaste in the meantime hold this to you lip" he said thrusting a cloth sodden with antiseptic into my hands. It definitely was not sting free it hurt more than any antiseptic ever had; it was probably some "special ghost cleanser" or something but it was rather satisfying .he returned in what seemed like seconds.

"Sorry I took so long I couldn't find it. Ok lift the cloth and let me see; oh that looks much better, here try it out , I hope you like mint because that's what it is , I know you usually have that Colgate vanilla mint but this is already made plain mint so if you don't like it well.. "

What a fruit loop

"vla~d its fine mints fine."

"Good" he said kindly then ruffled my hair "now brush your teeth"

After I was done brushing them in ghost form I switched to human to do them again -… what a drag brush my teeth like 4 times a day your only supposed to do that twice a day – I only did it once in amity.

"Alright Daniel time for bed "

"Ok" Whatever I was woozy anyway

"I know this was a tough day but -… if you ever need to talk to me about anything in this time-

"Oh my g~osh vlad are we hav~ing the talk?!"

"What,? No I meant about new powers and things like fang growth!"

"oh… awkward.. ok vlad good night … wait a minute my voice is fine now! No more cracks!" that was so awesome I was so excited and happy I was no longer tired.

"Daniel go to bed.."

"(sigh) Fine vlad" what a party pooper

"Goodnight"

"…Goodnight"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**so how did I do writing pov if you have any pointers or you simply have a comment or review ,** **review**

** that whole "the talk moment was kind of awkward.. **


	3. the eye of the tiger

**Ya im back this will probably be the last chapter because I am pre occupied with the hunt! This is mainly going to be dioluge.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Danny's pov**

I woke up feeling as heavy as lead, my lip and mouth felt like I had been eating fire. When I opened my eyes I thought I was going to go blind it was so bright why? I sat up to find the blinds open . I wanted to go under the covers to escape the light, once again why? Just because I had fangs now didn't mean I was a frikkin' vampire! Then vlad knocked on the door. He didn't even wait for my answer he just phased in.

"Are you feeling alright?"

He always knows just the question to ask ,really does it seem to him like I would be feeling alright?

"does it seem like I would be feeling alright?"

Smooth

" if you want to you can be excused from school today."

"why wouldn't I want that… thanks!"

"you still have to brush your teeth in both forms."

"(sigh) ok lets go then"

When we went into the bathroom I shifted into ghost form and it was hard to tell who was more surprised, me or vlad, not only did my fangs grow but my eyes were _red_ .vlad dropped the glass and toothpaste and I fell to my knees he rushed to my side then we started freaking out.

How di this happen ? ho man this really was evil puberty I was turning into _ him_! I was positively shaking this couldn't happen I started to hyperventilate, then I fainted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up again vlad was sitting next to me

"your awake , oh thank god! Do you –are you –oh come here you will be fine, im sure."

Over sentimental much?

"I don't care what clockwork says im turning into him!"

"no your not you're good , always think-no know that. You. Are. Good. No matter what happens know that you are good."

I nodded at this just because I didn't want this to go farther

"Can you just leave me for a minute? I need to think."

"sure, call me if you need anything."

I really needed some alone time I had no idea what to do next but if I do need something im sure I will call. for now I need to sleep

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So ya its done not completely still one more chapter I need to finish it either tomorrow but most likely next weekend so see ya then**


	4. Think twice before you make me angry

**Hey peoples of the world! Iiiimm back! If your read my profile last Friday was super hero day , 3 three guesses who I was.**

**Anyway**

**_TO:_**

**Jeanette9a: your on the right track I plan for this to end similar to The Hunt.**

**Every one else: it is soooooooo important you read all chapters because dramatic events happen in each one**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_It was time I called so I did . it was instant , literally he teleported there… or maybe he was always there… either way I was scared._

"Whats the matter"he asked "what do you need"

OK…I did call for help I guess..

"not much im … im just really scared whats next my hair turns to fire?"

OH MY GOSH

"I hope I didn't just jinx that!"

"calm down! OK just calm down it's going to be FINE ok just relax! What do you want for breakfast or a suppose brunch now."

"im ok"

_I just saw a flicker of a smile before…_

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

"Noooo.. it has to be him he-escaped –and-now-hes-here-and-ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh-it- has-to-be-him-thers-no-other-explantion-its-him

-he's-here! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"CALM DOWN I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING HURT YOU EVEN IF SOMETHING HERE WHICH THERE PROBABLLY IS'NT ANYWAY JUST CALM DOWN!"

"NO I WILL NOT!" _the next thing I knew we were both in our ghost forms_

_"I WILL NOT CAN NOT CALM DOWN!" then guess what? My head started burning , not like in the summer when my head gets got because my black hair attracts the sun , but an odd warm tingling sensation that started at the back roots along the back of my head and covered it completely! I knew without looking at either my head or Vlad what was going on FIRE HAIR! Oh no this could not be happening! How coul- my anger caused by vlad made this happed Vlad caused this! Every thing! The food ! there might be poison in the food for I know now. What to think now ? i couldn't face him so I turned and flew off…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX_

**WHAT DO YOU THINK ?! ONE MORE CHAPTER? REVIEW PLEASE!BYE! OH MAN IS THIS SHORT.**


	5. The cold within my core

**Heyyyyy… im back! First off a major shout out to jeanette9a! you helped soo much! Im staring with hypothermia ideaish **

**Important: in rttea 1 clockwork and vlad and dannys conversation continued that conversation still happened.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

VLAD POV

What could I do? It was so apperent it **_was _** happening; I couldn't interfere , no not at all I had to wait until he calmed down and came back to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DANNY POV

What could I do? How could he not see how obvious it is? Im freaking turning to _him_! I went into freak out mode and flew to amity into the basement of my former home, into the lab, where my adventure started, and through the portal into the ghost zone.

I couldn't go back to clockwork he would still say it wouldn't happen no matter how much proof I had. So I went to the only other spot in the world and ghost zone where I could be accepted.

"Ah! great one why are you not in your ghostly form ?why are you in your humanly one? Is something wrong? Was it your new ally"

Of course Frostbite knew I never came unless something was wrong. the only other time I came was once with vlad.

"I need to talk to you and shoe you something COMPLETELY alone. Please its very important"

"alright"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"my this is a problem. So you're concerned you will turn into this evil version of your self an now your apperence is reflecting him?"

"yes."

"let me see your form alas it cannot be that bad"

I hesitantly transformed into my ghost form and Frostbites worried look stayed similar to what it already was but o could tell he was trying to look reassuring.

" I have a solution for you it will either make it better and solve all your problems or make it's process increase."

"anything its already hopeless its-its in-inevitable."

"if your sure…"

I nodded

"lets go then"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So tell me again how were doing this"

You place your ghostly ice and your ectoplasm into this solution and it gets mixed then we inject it into your shoulders* inner elbows and inner wrists and then we will melt the ice that will cover your body then the effect will be spontaneous."

"OK inject me."

He took his time in the shoulders elbows and wrists doing it precisely when he was done I knew he was right, I felt different I felt change but not as he told me it would be definitely colder I looked down and almost fainted my skin yes was indeed turning blue!

"Melt the ice!" I heard Frostbite yell they shot me with ecto energy and it melted alright but the green ecto energy also tainted my skin and I felt hot, not hot like during a summers day not even like when vlad brought vortex and made a heat wave , much ,**_MUCH_** hotter . I looked down and the chest of my jumpsuit had been burned off and a small chunk of ice fell out

_My core_

But how?

"it has been replaced with ecto energy and flash fire"

I looked over to see frost bite looking at me with worried eyes

Why would he be worried about me? He had abandoned me just like every one else now I realised even jazz abandoned me she left me with vlad if she had not none of this would have happened!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*** = where doctors give you a needle on your upper arm**

**So a bit longer today eh? If you can guess where he goes next you can win one of these various prizes**

**a sneak peak to a new one shot feature I am realising**

**a technus-hug (compu-hug over the internet)**

**a sneak peak to the next chapter**

**me being your personal deserie for one wish (within reason)**

**bye! **


	6. All alone

**No time for an Authors note today this chapter is just going to be short sorry but I havn't updated in a while and many people are faving it and following it so if you did thank you!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Betrayed,_ Yes that's how I felt , betrayed by everyone! No one care about me and now I was turning into _Dan._ How? I have no idea , But still the word _Betrayed_ summed it up, betrayed by Jazz for letting me stay, betrayed by Vlad for not Letting me in, betrayed by Frostbite by letting this go to the next level by even Clockwork for letting _this _happen, But now all I am is a monster I basically am _him _I am _Dan._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have to do the impossible I have to break into the tower of the spirit that knows _EVERYTHING _ to free Dan so I can be trained so I can show them all what happens when you betray me!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** I know painfully short but im starting something new for ff im still doing this but also something else. it's a surprise! Not really im doing it now! Bye!**


	7. Im coming

**OK I'M GOING TO DO VLAD POV FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY A SHORTIE THIS TIME, WELL MORE THAN USUAL … IM UPDATEING FOR THIS THE FIRST TIME IN A WHILE.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**VLAD POV**

_"Noooo.. it has to be him he-escaped –and-now-hes-here-and-ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh-it- has-to – be there is -no-other-explantion-its-him -he's-here! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

_"CALM DOWN I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING HURT YOU EVEN IF SOMETHING HERE WHICH THERE PROBABLLY IS'NT ANYWAY JUST CALM DOWN!"_

_"NO I WILL NOT!" the next thing I knew we were both in our ghost forms_

_"I WILL NOT CAN NOT CALM DOWN!" _

_Then the unexpected happened his hair caught fire and he looked at me with such hate in his eyes , he then turned and flew off._

_"(sigh) I have to go and find him" I stated "but where-" then realisation came over me and fear filled me "The Ghost Zone , he must be there but what if he gets attacked?! What if he gets kidnapped?! He has plenty of enemies! (GASP) what if Skulker gets him? I must go after him!"_

_Then something else hit me "the ghost detectors and trackers in his phone and computer, what if he has his phone on him he might not be in the Zone, he might be not too far off! I instantly checked the location of his cell phone and … it was indeed in the Ghost Zone! Oh no! " If anything happens to him –" I said as I flew into the Ghost Zone "-Then I know it's all my fault"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Ya that's all for today maybe later in the week , I will update again , bye**_


End file.
